1. Field
This application relates to game cameras. More particularly, this application relates to a device which obtains three-dimensional data of wild game. More particularly, this application relates to a device that, through use of obtained three-dimensional data, displays dimensional measurements of wild game to a user.
2. Prior Art
Presently, most game cameras will detect the movement of wild game, and attempt to take pictures of the wild game for review at a later time. Some advanced game cameras even capture useful information such as the time, date, moon phase, and temperature when the picture was taken. All of this information is useful, but really what a lot of game camera users want to know, is how big the wild game actually is. Presently, all game camera users must make an estimate at the size of the wild game. These estimates can be influenced by factors such as the distance the wild game is from the game camera, the orientation of the wild game with respect to the game camera, and other objects within the scene that may make the wild game seem larger or smaller relative to that object's unknown size. US patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,446 B2 provided a system for estimating wild game dimensional measurements based upon 2D imagery and assumed feature sizes of the wild game; however, feature sizes of wild game are not always the same size, nor are they always visible for measurement within the 2D image. An estimate based upon assumptions will most likely not be as accurate as a direct measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can obtain three-dimensional data of wild game, and then through the use of that three-dimensional data, display dimensional measurements of the wild game to a user. Recent advances in three-dimensional imaging have made such a device practical.